


Jaypoppy's Warning

by SleepyAdders



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Character trauma, Dark Forest (Warriors), Fanclans, Female Lead, I Am Not Afraid to Kill My OCs, I Am Projecting Onto My Characters Again, Inspired by Warriors - Erin Hunter, LGBT+ Characters, Mild Gore, Multi, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Prophecies, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, StarClan (Warriors), Violence Typical of Warriors, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAdders/pseuds/SleepyAdders
Summary: After the death of ReedClan's beloved deputy, Jaykit begins to be plagued by nightmares and witness mysterious omens, warnings and signs as she tries to complete her warrior training. Close calls, making friends where she shouldn't and family ties to both ReedClan and their long-time enemy MoorClan keep getting her into danger, trouble and risky situations - but can she tell anyone about a mysterious force interfering in her life?
Kudos: 3





	1. Allegiences

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about formatting,,, my first time using ao3 lol

ALLEGIANCES - SMOKESTAR'S ERA

* * *

**R E E D C L A N**

**LEADER** : Smokestar - Trans tom using he/him pronouns. Dark grey tabby tom with ragged, dense fur, blue eyes and a white moustache.

 **DEPUTY** : Root-tail - Tom using he/him pronouns. Light cream tom with ginger-brown faded, tabby points, and violet eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** : Amberheart - Molly using she/her pronouns. White molly with light orange patches and a very round, soft body shape with yellow-amber eyes.

 **WARRIORS** : (cats without kits)

> Willowfur - Molly using she/her pronouns. Grey with a few dark stripes and soft lightly curled fur, and blue-green eyes.
> 
> Flamefoot - Bigender cat using she/her or he/him pronouns. White and red point tabby cat with green eyes.
> 
> Cranestrike - Tom using he/him pronouns. Grey with a half-black half-white tail and black spots and a white underbelly. Yellow eyes and a tall, lithe body shape.
> 
> Splashtail - Molly using she/her pronouns. Silver and tabby with small cream patches, light blue eyes and a bulky, square body shape.
> 
> Sedgefur - Agender cat using they/them pronouns. Dusty brown tabby with scruffy, wiry fur and green eyes.
> 
> Russetclaw - Molly using she/her pronouns. Reddish-brown and black tabby with amber eyes.
> 
> Suntail - Tom using he/him pronouns. White with orange head, neck and tail, and green eyes. Particularly tall with a long tail.
> 
> Petalstream - Molly using she/her pronouns. Burnt cream tabby with light and dark spots and stripes and dark blue eyes.
> 
> Pigeonhop - Molly using she/her pronouns. Grey-blue tabby with curly head-fur. Plump with particularly thick fur.
> 
> Darkmask - Tom using he/him pronouns. Silver tabby with a darker mask-like face marking and reddish-pink eyes.  
>  **Apprentice** \- Berrypaw
> 
> Ivyfrost - Molly using she/her pronouns. White and silver tabby with green eyes.
> 
> Dustwhisker - Tom using he/him pronouns. Dusty-brown tabby with green eyes.
> 
> Leaftail - Molly using she/her pronouns. Red and dusty brown tabby with a leaf-shaped red patch on their shoulder and amber eyes. Mute.  
>  **Apprentice** \- Nightpaw
> 
> Peachnose - Molly using she/her pronouns. Orange-cream tabby with blue eyes and a soft pink nose.  
>  **Apprentice** \- Redpaw
> 
> Thunderheart - Trans molly using she/her pronouns. Large, broad-shouldered charcoal tabby with amber eyes.
> 
> Lionleap - Tom using he/him pronouns. Large, plump, cream tabby with rossette spotting, hazel eyes and very thick fur, with extremely thick neck fur.

**APPRENTICES** \- (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

> Redpaw - Molly using she/her pronouns. Red with amber eyes and a feathery tail.
> 
> Nightpaw - Molly using she/her pronouns. Black with blue eyes and ragged fur.
> 
> Berrypaw - Molly using she/her pronouns. Red and cream with green eyes.

**QUEENS** (cats expecting or nursing kits)

> Mossflower - Nursing molly using she/her pronouns. Light grey tabby molly with soft fur and light blue eyes.  
>  **Kits** : Jaykit - Molly using she/her pronouns. Light grey tabby with dark grey mask-like face marking, ears and blue eyes.  
> Brightkit - Trans tom using he/him pronouns. Small, lithe cream and flame point with lilac eyes.
> 
> Robinbelly - Molly using she/her pronouns. Black fur and red underbelly with orange eyes. Chubby, round body shape.  
> Kits: Fireflykit - Molly using she/her pronouns. Ginger tabby with dark and light stripes, with yellow-orange eyes.  
> Newtkit - Agender using they/them pronouns. Blue-grey with red-orange underbelly and grey eyes.  
> Orchidkit - Molly using she/her pronouns. Blind, white and silver tabby with lilac eyes.

**ELDERS** (cats that have retired from their previous rank)

> Honeygaze - Molly using she/her pronouns. Pale golden with green eyes.
> 
> Badgerfur - Tom using he/him pronouns. Stout, grizzled grey and black with one blue, one amber eyes and badger-like face markings.

* * *

**M O O R C L A N**

**LEADER** : Eaglestar - Tom using he/him pronouns. Elderly, white with light brown tabby patches, ragged fur and one blue-grey, one yellow eyes.

 **DEPUTY** : Chestnutpelt - Tom using he/him pronouns. Brown tabby with dark yellow eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** : Furzetail - Trans tom using he/him and they/them pronouns. Golden with a cream underbelly, short tail and hazel eyes.  
Apprentice: Cloudbreeze.

**WARRIORS** : (cats without kits)

> Kestrelsong - Trans molly using she/her pronouns.blue-grey, tan and white calico tabby with dark spots, stripes and yellow-blue eyes. Trans molly, she/her
> 
> Rainheart - Molly using she/her pronouns. Dappled dark grey and brown tortoiseshell tabby with light blue eyes. she/her
> 
> Poppytail - Molly using she/her pronouns. Dark brown with red tabby tail and green eyes.
> 
> Molestep - Tom using he/him pronouns. Brown and black tabby with very short legs and yellow eyes.  
>  **Apprentice** : Heatherpaw
> 
> Juniperfur - Tom using he/him pronouns. Blue-grey tabby with torn ears and amber eyes.
> 
> Windstep - Molly using they/them and he/him pronouns. Tall, lithe, blue and white tabby with yellow eyes.
> 
> Marigoldheart - Molly using she/her pronouns. Golden and cream tabby molly with blue-green eyes.  
>  **Apprentice** : Meadowpaw
> 
> Hawkgaze - Tom using he/him pronouns. Mottled brown with white patches, hazel eyes.
> 
> Haretail - Tom using he/him pronouns. White with black, brown specks, big tufted ears and brown eyes.  
>  **Apprentice** : Pebblepaw
> 
> Mudtuft - Molly using she/her pronouns. Unusually scarred, dark brown tabby with a light mask-like face marking, with red-brown eyes.
> 
> Spiderfang - Tom using he/him pronouns. Small, black tabby with an overbite and dark grey eyes.
> 
> Bramblewhisker - Intersex, agender using any pronouns. Red and black tortoiseshell with green eyes.  
>  **Apprentice** : Sootpaw
> 
> Nettleclaw - Molly using she/her pronouns. Lilac with white flecks, fuzzy fur and grey eyes.
> 
> Adderstep - Molly using she/her pronouns. Black and brown tabby with ragged fur and yellow eyes and a twisted paw.
> 
> Quailstep - Molly using she/her pronouns. Tiny, light brown tabby molly with dark stripes and spots, and large blue eyes.
> 
> Pinestrike - Tom using he/him pronouns. Dark brown and black tabby with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES** : (more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

> Heatherpaw - Molly using she/her pronouns. Lilac, cream and white calico tabby with soft, curly fur and light blue eyes.
> 
> Sootpaw - Tom using he/him pronouns. Small, black spotted tabby with one green, one amber eye.
> 
> Meadowpaw - Trans tom using he/him pronouns. Red and gold with long fur and blue eyes.
> 
> Pebblepaw - Tom using he/him pronouns. Mottled grey, dark spotted tabby with white flecks and green eyes.
> 
> Cloudbreeze - Tom using he/him pronouns. White and silver tom with curly fur and yellow eyes.

**QUEENS** : (cats expecting or nursing kits)

> Owlstrike - Nursing molly using she/her pronouns. Brown and black tabby with yellow eyes and white patches.  
>  **Kits** : Rabbitkit - Molly using she/her pronouns. White with yellow eyes, big paws and tufted ears.  
> Dawnkit - Molly using she/her pronouns. Cream and blue-grey tabby with amber eyes.  
> Cottonkit - Agender using they/them pronouns. Cream and white tabby with orange eyes and tufted ears.  
> Featherkit - Tom using he/him pronouns. White with pink eyes and long fur.  
> Deerkit - Tom using he/him pronouns. Lithe, cream and tan spotted tabby with red eyes, tufted ears and big paws.

**ELDERS** : (cats that have retired from their previous rank).

> Bluetail - Molly using she/her pronouns. Blue tabby with yellow eyes.


	2. The First Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she got closer, she could hear a muffled sound - it felt like her ears were suddenly filled with mud as she reached the chestnut. She stopped and paws at her ears, glancing at her paws to see if there was anything there but they were clean. As she glanced back down she noticed something on the snow - blood, lines of blood leading from where she stood to the entrance of camp. The wind suddenly ruffled her fur as the entrance seemed to grow further and further away like the ground was moving from beneath her paws. The stripes against the ground twisted and morphed until they settled as irregular, knobbly lines that merged together as they passed through the camp entrance. There was a thundering in her ears, like a stampede of badgers and it felt like the wind was going to lift her from the ground. The whole camp was shaking around her and her heart was in her throat. 

THE FIRST WARNING

The bare landscape was decorated by a patchy blanket of snow and frost. Streams were barely frozen, and rivers flowed delicately with iced edges. Delicate new leaf-buds decorated the maples and oaks as they recovered from the just-passed leaf-bare. The overcast sky brought with it a gentle snow and the flakes floated down like petals. A snowflake fluttered down into ReedClan’s camp and grazed Jaykit’s nose. The cold breeze and frost that clung to the fur between her toes didn't even bring a shiver as she tottered around the islet that made the camp’s foundations. The marshland around them hidden by brown reeds, which also hid the tiny kitten’s dull grey, striped fur. She tip-toed around camp, on a mission unknown to even herself, in an attempt to go unnoticed by her clanmates.

“Did you hear that some rogues tried to set up on MoorClan territory?” A voice caught her attention, spinning her body towards the source, exposing herself from the sheltered reeds. Two elderly cats, a pale golden she-cat and a grizzled grey tom, were chatting away with their backs away from the reeds. They sat under an overhang of brambles with dried moss scattered at their paws. 

“I’m surprised Eaglestar is standing for that,” the golden she-cat replied, “I remember when I was an apprentice he once took on two fully grown rogues from the twoleg place - and won!” She said with an impressed inflection in her voice. Over the sound of the elder’s mewling they couldn’t hear the soft crunching of frost under a kitten’s paws. Jaykit’s eyes widened at the enticing site of the tom’s twitching tail tip, dropping to a crouch. The cold against her thinly-furred belly made her shudder but she held strong. 

“Maybe back then, but he’s on his last legs now, I heard he’s on his last life!” The tom remarked, swishing her tail suddenly which made Jaykit suddenly shuffle back. The snow his tail swept up blew back into her face and she felt a sneeze building up at the back of her muzzle. In a moment of quick thinking she shoved her face into the snow. 

The she-cat’s own fur bristled at the tom’s comment, swatting at him gently with a paw. “Badgerfur, watch your tongue! It’s disrespectful to rumour on how many lives a leader has left.” She scolded Badgerfur, but she spoke playfully at the same time.

“Whatever, I’m just saying, Honeygaze, that the tom’s not what he used to be-” the tom’s tail laid flat on the ground and Jaykit took her chance, “eh, what?” Badgerfur quickly turned to look behind him as he felt his tail be pushed into the frost and a gentle prickling on his tail tip. Jaykit was chewing on it with her needle teeth as she pinned it down on the snow. “Ah, Jaykitten,” he sighed in a tone only described as ‘why am I not surprised?’ He swept his tail away from the blue-eyed nuscience as she pounced after it eagerly.

“Hi Honeygaze, Hi Badgerfur!” The kitten didn’t look up from her self-made game until Badgerfur grumpily tucked his tail underneath his body. “Did I scare you, Badgergur?” Jaykit asked with a smug face, obviously impressed with her own stealth skills. 

Badgerfur fur opened his mouth to speak, but it was Honeygaze’s voice that came out. “Yes, he was so scared little Jaykitten! You’re shaping up to be a real warrior!” Honeygaze purred, nudging Badgerfur without breaking the kit’s gaze. Badgerfur half-heartedly grunted in agreement. “But Jaykit, what are you doing all the way out here, hm? Isn’t it cold for you, my dearest?” Honeygaze leaned towards the kitten and licked some snow from her face while the kitten squeaked in protest.

“That’s my camouflage!” Jaykit protested, pulling away from the she-cat. “I need it so I can patrol!” She slammed her face into the snow to replace what Honeygaze had licked away which triggered a short sneezing fit. “I’m not cold, the cold is too scared of me to make me cold!” 

“And why do you need camouflage to go on patrol?” Badgerfur snorted, “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a patrol that needed camouflage.” 

“Because then Cranestrike won’t see me! I was trying to find Brightkit, but he was in the medicine den and that stinks!” Jaykit stuck out her tongue in exaggerated disgust. “I was gonna go back, but it’s so much more exciting away from the nursery!” She exclaimed.

Honeygaze dragged the kitten towards her until she could grab Jaykit by her scruff and place her under her chin. Jaykit struggled at first, but couldn’t help but purr at the rush of warmth as she pressed up against Honeygaze’s fluffy chest fur. “Well, Cranestrike and the kits will need a brave warrior to protect them from the cold, so you best get back over there.” Honeygaze advised as she licked the snow from between Jaykit’s shoulders.

Jaykit shook herself as she pulled away from Honeygaze and back onto solid ground. “I guess…” she sighed and started to stomp forward. She paused and quickly turned around and touched noses with Honeygaze, “Goodbye Honeygaze, goodbye Badgerfur!” She purred and Honeygaze quickly gave a last swipe of her tongue on the kitten's forehead. Badgerfur quickly turned his head away as the giggling Jaykit tried to touch noses with him, but ended up just burying her face into the tom’s ragged cheek fur. His ears pinned back but Jaykit could hear a stifled purr deep in his chest. 

Satisfied with her goodbye, Jaykit ran off back towards the other kittens. Cranestrike and his mate, Splashtail, were nearby but seemed preoccupied with chatter, although Cranestrike kept glancing towards the group. He hadn’t seemed to notice the absence of a particular grey kitten yet. She gave a wide berth to the medicine den, spotting a glimpse of Amberheart inside. She could hear quiet voices in the wind, easily picking up the quiet voice of Brightkit, her only littermate and the clan’s future medicine cat. Brightkit seemed to spend all day in the medicine den… _and barely any time with me_ … she shook the irritation from her heart. She was proud of Brightkit, of course she was, but she missed playing together now that Amberheart had picked up on Brightkit’s potential as a medicine cat apprentice. 

Laughter brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to her write. With her head in the clouds she’d ended up in front of the apprentice’s den, albeit a small distance away. Three apprentices, the only ReedClan apprentice, lay around a crumbling den. Dried willow branches, long dead brambles and moss was scattered around them with a hastily made pile of fresh den materials by their side. A black molly lay nearest the pile, using it as a shield against the leaf-bare breeze as a red and cream molly leaned against her, giggling softly. Nightpaw and Berrypaw… and Redpaw… Jaykit thought in disdain. The hot-headed, eldest apprentice had been at odds with Jaykit since the grey kitten first spoke and their relationship now wasn’t much better. The solid red molly was a total opposite to her level-headed sister Berrypaw, or even her friend, the clan’s best tall-taler Nightpaw. 

Jaykit tried to move past without garnering any attention from the apprentices, but Nightpaw’s voice caught her ears. “Then I said, ‘why don’t you pick on someone your own size?’ and pinned him down easier than a mouse!” Nightpaw was gloating, probably about a border fight with MoorClan. Jaykit had heard enough ReedClan-MoorClan border fight tales to last her a lifetime, but the way Nightpaw told stories was always… _interesting_ … so she moved a little bit closer to listen.

“My hero!” Berrypaw purred, staring dreamily at the black apprentice.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever!” Redpaw stuck her tongue out of the pair. Closer now, Jaykit could see new brambles half-woven into the crumbling apprentice den walls. Snow was building up on the floor of the den where holes in the roof let in leaf-bare. Redpaw was half-heartedly sweeping it away with her tail, but she seemed more interested in her friends.

“What’re you doin’?” Jaykit asked, approaching the trio as her curiosity got the better of her. The other dens looked sturdy and clean and _warm_ , the apprentice den looked like you wouldn’t even find a beetle hiding in it. The apprentices glanced over at Jaykit, back to the den then back to Jaykit as the kitten yanked her paw back from poking at a dead bramble.

The apprentices laughed a little in embarrassment, “uhh, we’re uhh… fixing the apprentice den.” Redpaw said, trying to stifle her laughter. “But we aren’t done yet!” She added quickly as she saw Jaykit’s incredulous look. 

“Oh.” Jaykit mewed quietly. _THUD_ \- a branch from the roof of the den loosened from its hold and smacked against the ground. The apprentices snapped their heads back to look at the roof, worry spreading across their faces. “Well-” _CRASH_ \- that branch was just the beginning. A chunk of the wall caved in and brought about half of the apprentice den roof with it too. Jaykit and the apprentices stared at the mess in front of them. Other cats from around the camp were staring too.

“Foxdung!” Redpaw hissed, her tail lashing angrily. Berrypaw’s eyes widened as she saw Jaykit’s ears prick up at the word.

“Redpaw!” She spat, quickling flicking her tail in the direction of the kit. Redpaw didn’t need to be told, she already had a worried look on her face as the three apprentices stared at the kitten.

“Foxdung!” Jaykit repeated happily, giggling. “Foxdung!” Redpaw pressed her face against the ground where she lay. Muffling a scream. Nightpaw stifled a laugh and Berrypaw groaned.

“Not again…” Redpaw sighed, and Nightpaw couldn’t contain herself and burst into laughter.

“Oh, this is perfect!” Nightpaw cheered, “Her first word was mouse-dung because of you, and now this.”

“I’m changing clan, I’m leaving, I’m going away-” Redpaw spat, and Jaykit looked excitedly between the trio of cats, excited at her discovery of a new word. “Mossflower is going to _kill me_.” Jaykit tilted her head at the name. She’d only just learned her mother’s name wasn’t actually ‘Mum’ but in fact Mossflower, and her Father’s name not ‘Dad’ but Darktail. It was unusual hearing their names.

“You… You fluff-brain, Redpaw!” Berrypaw had obviously been trying to find a more kit-friendly insult, and avoid adding something to Jaykit’s vocabulary. 

“Fluff-brain!” Jaykit repeated, clearly thinking this was just a new, fun game. Nightpaw burst into laughter again and Berrypaw sighed and rolled her eyes. Redpaw had buried her face underneath her paws.

“Urgh, I hate kits!” Redpaw groaned loudly.

“Redpaw!” Berrypaw tried to sound serious as she scolded her sister, but couldn’t help but giggle.

“Redpaw!” Jaykit cheered happily.

“Redpaw!” A new, annoyed, voice joined the group: Cranestrike. Jaykit spun around and the apprentices jolted at his sudden appearance. The tall tom was watching the group with a disappointed look. “I thought you would know better than to spew such language in front of kits!” He hissed, tail lashing. Redpaw shrank back and Berrypaw and Nightpaw avoided meeting the senior warrior’s gaze.

“Sorry Grandfather…” Redpaw and Berrypaw mumbled, Redpaw bowed her head.

“And weren’t you three supposed to be fixing the apprentice den? You might as well just let the badgers do their work on it!” Even Jaykit shrank back a little, Cranestrike could be so stern and sharp, she wasn’t used to it - he was so soft spoken around kits. “Hmph, Nightpaw, Berrypaw, you two start fixing the den - and I mean it this time!” He said and Nightpaw and Berrypaw quickly darted off. Redpaw went to follow, trying to slip away. “Not you, Redpaw.” Redpaw froze and quietly turned to face her Grandfather. “I think Honeygaze and Badgerfur need new bedding. You should see to that, and remember to be quiet around Badgerfur - he has sensitive hearing. Maybe that will teach you to speak respectfully and quietly in camp around your seniors _and_ juniors.”

“Yes, Cranestrike.” Redpaw sighed and slinked off towards the elder’s den. Jaykit looked to the ground as she caught Redpaw’s angry, frustrated glare as she moved away. 

Cranestrike stepped between Jaykit’s view of Redpaw and started nudging her towards the rest of the kits. “Come on then, Jaykit,” The tom spoke softly, a complete turn around from his earlier stern tone. Splashtail was corralling the other kits near the nursery. She couldn’t see Brightkit in the group. “You shouldn’t wander off like that Jaykit. You were supposed to just go see Brightkit then come back.”

“I’m sorry mister Cranestrike…” Jaykit said, “...I did try to go see him, but the medicine den smells so bad! Then I wanted to explore, and saw miss Honeygaze and Mister Badgerfur, and then I saw the apprentices…”

Cranestrike sighed empathetically. “Well, if you promise to never repeat ‘mousedung’ or ‘foxdung’ again, I’ll take you to see everyone tomorrow morning, okay?” he touched his tail tip 

Jaykit perked her ears at the idea and waved her tail excitedly. “Yes, I promise!” The sound of the laughter brought her attention back to the nursery. Splashtail was watching kits playing in the snow. Newtkit was play fighting with Fireflykit, while Orchidkit kicked up snow in their general direction.

“Who’s side are you on, Orchidkit?!” Newtkit yowled as snow smacked them in the face. “I’m the your big sibling, you should be kicking snow in Fireflykit’s face not mine!”

“Well I’m her bigger sister!” Fireflykit protested, batting Newtkit in the face.

“I can’t see which one of you is which!” Orchidkit laughed, swishing up more snow with her tail. 

“Hey, look who I found!” Cranestrike interrupted the trio’s game as he and Jaykiyt approached. Jaykit quickly hurried ahead, purring as her friends approached.

“Jaykit!” Fireflykit purred happily. Bumping heads with the grey kitten playfully. “Where did you go? You were gone for sooo long!”

“Yeah, we thought you got eaten by a fox-eagle, or a frog-fish!” Newtkit mewled, their tail lashing from side to side. 

“No, Newtkit, Only you thought that,” said Orchidkit, nudging her way carefully towards Jaykit. Jaykit tapped her paws excitedly as her friends gathered at her side. Jaykit bounced to her paws, accidentally stepped on Orchidpaw’s paw as she landed. “Ow!” Orchidkit yelped, snatching her paw away. Jaykit’s heart dropped.

“I’m so, so sorry Orchidkit, I didn’t mean too!” Jaykit responded before anybody else had the chance too. She brushed up against Orchidkit, purring loudly. Orchidkit visibly relaxed as Jaykit rubbed against her, and Newtkit and Fireflykit joined the huddle.

“It’s okay, Jaykit. You were just excited,” Orchidkit touched noses gently with Jaykit, “what were you going to say?” She asked as kits sat down to listen to Jaykit talk.

“I went to say hello to everyone!” Jaykit announced proudly, earning a chuckle from both Cranestrike and Splashtail, who was watching the group whilst grooming each other, although Cranestrike could barely take his eyes off the kits - anxiously trying to prevent any more disappearances.

“Just to say hello? You didn't leave camp, or fight any badger-snakes?” Newtkit asked, sounding disappointed at the revelation of what Jaykit had been up to. Obviously Newtkit had high hopes for Jaykit only to have them dashed by Jaykit's less than exciting revelation, at least in Newtkit's opinion.

“No, but I did see Honeygaze and Badgerfur, and Berrypaw and Redpaw and-” She was out of breath before she could finish, but Fireflykit cut her off anyway.

“The apprentices? Did they teach you any cool moves? Like a fighting move?” Fireflykit asked excitedly, looking over to the apprentice den trying to see if any of the apprentices were practising right now. Nightpaw was busy dragging some old brambles from the den, while Berrypaw was pulling on something. Jaykit couldn’t tell what it was though, probably just more brambles. Redpaw still hadn’t rejoined them. _How long does it take to change elder bedding anyway?_

“No, but I did see how to fix the apprentice den!” Jaykit said cheerfully, but Newtkit rolled their eyes and Cranestrike snorted a laugh. Jaykit was confused at the laugh, and at Newtkit’s boredom. Her mother told her that the apprentices were responsible for fixing their own den, to teach them responsibility. It was probably fun, Nightpaw and Berrypaw seemed to be enjoying themselves. _Redpaw has always been a grump._ Jaykit thought about the grouchy tabby, who had probably been in a bad mood the day she was born. _She probably gets it from Russetclaw_ . Jaykit thought, remembering the stern-looking she-cat who had once been in the nursery. Jaykit didn’t remember much of Russetclaw, as she was only in the nursery with Redpaw and Berrypaw for three moons. Jealousy burned up inside of her. _I wish I was an apprentice… Why did Redpaw and Berrypaw have to be born 3 moons before I was?_

“That sounds boring, I’m going to do something else” Newtpaw mewed in annoyance. They tried to wander off but Splashtail blocked the kit’s way.

“Since you’re all so interested in being warriors-" Splashtail tapped her tail on the ground, immediately garnering all of the kits’ attention and they rushed to huddle at her paws, eagerly awaiting Splashtail to continue speaking. Splashtail looked so much gentler than Cranestrike, but she commanded attention much better than he did - especially the attention of five excited kittens. “Now, I’ve hidden 2 chestnuts nearby. I want you to work in pairs to find one, and the first to bring it back to me can get the first pick of the prey for tonight.” She waved her tail as the signal for them to go off on the hunt. Orchidkit immediately paired up with Newtkit, with Newtkit guiding the way to the medicine den. _They probably think Amberheart has some chestnuts in her herb stores._ Jaykit started after them for a second before Fireflykit rubbed her head against Jaykit’s cheek. Splashtail wandered slowly after them. 

“Come on Jaykit, I think I know where to start looking!” Fireflykit purred loudly before running off. She was heading towards the camp entrance. Jaykit tottered after her, curiously watching at Firefly strided with purpose towards a small ledge. Fireflykit flicked her at a spot under the pair’s paws. “I saw Cranestrike burying one here earlier,” she whispered. Jaykit could see a mischievous glint in Fireflykit’s eyes. _Trust Fireflykit to know everything…_ She thought, purring in amusement. 

Fireflykit scraped away some snow, pebbles and even some pieces of roots and twigs, and revealed a chestnut buried in the snow. It was a big chestnut conker that was lightly scented of Cranestrike. A strange, sharp smell flooded her nose suddenly. Jaykit audibly gagged, shaking her head and stepping back. 

“Jaykit! Are you okay?” Fireflykit asked, looking up at Jaykit with concern. Jaykit stuck her tongue out in disgust. This smell was worse than the medicine den, it was… spicy. It burned her nose.

“Can you not smell that?” Jaykit pointed a paw at the chestnut, her assumed source of the smell, taking a step back again as she got another whiff of the scent.

“What?” Fireflykit took a step to smell it but as Jaykit watched her step forward she spotted something from underneath Fireflykit’s paws. It stained the snow pink. _Blood!_

“Your paw!” Jaykit squealed in alarm. Fireflykit must have hurt her paw digging through the snow and stones! Fireflykit blinked and glanced at the paw in question. Jaykit felt a shift in the wind, the snow was suddenly much colder under her paws. The smell was gone, and so was the blood. 

“What? I don’t see anything?” Jaykit sniffed at Fireflykit’s paw, looking back up at her friend who had a confused, slightly annoyed face. Jaykit felt flush with embarrassment. 

“I could’ve sworn I seen something…” Jaykit sighed, relieved that her friend wasn’t hurt, but confused at what she had seen and smelt.

Fireflykit could sense Jaykit felt uncomfortable and nudged the chestnut with her nose. “Come on, let’s take it back to Cranestrike.” The tom was watching a short distance away but didn’t seem to think anything of the kits’ behaviour. Jaykit tentatively went to pick up the chestnut but misjudged its placement and knocked it from the ledge. It bounced and rolled closer towards the camp entrance. Jaykit stared after it, dumbfounded, not noticed Fireflykit’s annoyed look.

“Go get it then!” Fireflykit shoved Jaykit gently, causing the grey tabby to half-jump half-fall of the ledge. 

Jaykit shook herself, looking back and rolling her eyes at Fireflykit. “Okay, Fireflystar,” She said teasingly before trotting after the chestnut conker that had stilled in front of the entrance. 

As she got closer, she could hear a muffled sound - it felt like her ears were suddenly filled with mud as she reached the chestnut. She stopped and paws at her ears, glancing at her paws to see if there was anything there but they were clean. As she glanced back down she noticed something on the snow - blood, lines of blood leading from where she stood to the entrance of camp. The wind suddenly ruffled her fur as the entrance seemed to grow further and further away like the ground was moving from beneath her paws. The stripes against the ground twisted and morphed until they settled as irregular, knobbly lines that merged together as they passed through the camp entrance. There was a thundering in her ears, like a stampede of badgers and it felt like the wind was going to lift her from the ground. The whole camp was shaking around her and her heart was in her throat. 

Suddenly the ground disappeared beneath her paws and it was enough to send Jaykit over the edge. “Mum! Dad! Help me!” She wailed, feeling something grip around the scruff of her neck. The awful smell from before flooded her nose again, triggering a fit of coughing as she tried to get the smell from her nose and mouth.

Just as quickly as it had all began, it stopped. Her hearing was clear, the smell gone and the world steadied. Cranestrike was carrying her by her scruff, rushing her away from the camp entrance towards the nursery.

“He’s dead!” Whose voice was that? “Root-tail, he’s dead!” It was coming from the camp entrance, but Jaykit couldn’t twist around far enough to see what was going on - not that she really wanted too.


	3. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaykit’s paws were freezing in the marsh water, mud and bramble thorns catching on her fur. Was the stranger Hillstar? Coming back to haunt the marshland, to send her to the Dark Forest? Save me Batstar! The stranger suddenly staggered, slipping on the wet ground. The impact of the stranger’s paws scrabbling for steady ground sent up a flurry of water. Jaykit screamed as the water collided with her face but quickly realised her mistake and covered up her mouth with her paws, granted it was already too late. She shark backwards as the stranger paused and crouched down, amber eyes peering into the undergrowth.
> 
> “Jaykit…?” The stranger spoke softly and calmly, and brushed aside some of the branches with his paws.

Robinbelly combined a few nests to make a large, cosy spot for all the kits to sleep together. Jaykit had waited for hours to fall asleep, but creeping anxiety forced her eyes open every time her eyes closed. Brightkit had been using her as a pillow so it’d been harder than she thought to creep out of the nest and peer through the tree roots and brambles at the on-going vigil.

Root-tail’s dead body had been hauled through the ReedClan camp’s entrance on the back of Thunderheart. Peachnose, who’s wailing barely seemed to cease as the sunset, had fallen over Root-tail’s half-buried body. Already dead, “for hours.” Brightkit had eavesdropped on Amberheart’s report.

Delicate looking flowers had been placed over Root-tail’s body, the moonlight highlighting his pale fur and drying wounds. The smell hadn’t changed since that terrifying sight a few hours earlier, the smell had only amplified. Around the body sat Smokestar, Flamefoot, Mossflower, Pigeonhop and Amberheart. Many cats had already offered their condolences, aside from the kits, who had been contained in the nursery, “a sight too ghastly for such young kittens” Badgerfur had said as he hauled a curious Newtkit back into the nursery, the kitten having briefly escaped Robinbelly’s clutches.

The cats who sat vigil had a reason too: family, friends, apprentices or mentors, predecessors or successors, and the medicine cat; one all too familiar with a scene like this. Flamefoot, as according to the warrior code, had been named the new deputy before moon-high. She had an apprentice, a long time ago. “She would’ve loved to have seen Flamefoot be deputy,” said Dustwhisker, Fireflykit had caught part of the conversation of a passing Dustwhisker and Leaftail.

Mossflower had been Root-tail’s second apprentice. “Don’t worry my loves, I-I’m alright,” Mossflower had tried to reassure her only children as they huddled against her before she left for the vigil, but tears had stained her cheek fur a dark grey and her voice shook with upset. She joined Pigeonhop, letting the older molly rest her head on her shoulders. “I’m sure he is already watching over you, his favourite sister,” Orchidkit heard their mumblings as they left.

“His only sister,” Pigeonhop added, letting out a sharp breath, she didn’t have it in her to laugh like she used to: hearty and full of joy even over most un-funny of jokes.

Robinbelly had waited until she heard the snoring of all 5 kits before letting herself sleep. If only she had known the dark-masked kitten had been faking it, determined to get a closer look at the dreary site not far from the nursery. Jaykit had seen Root-tail in passing, a cat too busy to spend much time with kittens. Fireflykit used to pester him though, asking how he became deputy, if she could be his next apprentice. Jaykit only ever talked with him once.

*****

Thunder boomed across the sky, and lightning splintered across it often as a brief fore-warning of the banging beyond the clouds. Jaykit pinned her paws against her head. Only someone paying attention would hear the wails of a small kitten between the roars of thunder, drumming of heavy rain on stone and canopy, the splashing of rain onto marsh-water.

Brightkit had spotted a beautiful kingfisher feather fluttering in the morning breeze before it was lost to the land beyond the camp’s wall of reeds. Jaykit had spotted it again a few hours later as dark clouds gathered overhead, and had been determined to catch it. She slipped away through the reeds, sliding 'gracefully' down the hill, and 'easily' crossing the river using the stones scattered across it. As mud decorated her fur from her trip down, she trudged across the ground until she caught a glance of the feather, trapped between brambles. She reached a claw in a got it free but as the wind picked up it was whisked away again.

*****

“This is camp, everything you ever need will be in here. Food,” Darkmask pointed his tail towards the fresh kill pile, “and story-tellers,” he flicked it towards the elder’s den where Honeygaze and Badgerfur sat soaking up the sunshine. Orchidkit looked nervous, she’d been a wreck the night before. The nursery was so small and easy to move around, she knew where everything was, but outside of it?

“Don’t worry, Orchid, You’ll soon figure out where everything is.” Jaykit purred softly, trying to reassure her nervous nursery-mate.

“Yeah, and I’ll be like your personal guide!” Newtkit purred, rubbing affectionately against Orchidkit.

“What about the outside, what’s out there?” Brightkit asked, staring at the thick reeds that blocked off the view of anything beyond the dens.

“The rest of our territory, you’ll see it when your apprentices but for now you must never leave camp. It’s far too dangerous out there.”

“What’s out there?” Asked Newtkit, “Like, what’s dangerous out there?” they added.

“Uhh, well, snakes, hawks-” Darkmask began,

“Snake-hawks?!” Newtkit squealed in alarm and Jaykit squeaked in surprise at the sudden sound.

“N-no… no. Snakes and hawks. Two separate things.” Darkmask was met by blank stares. “Ugh, how about I show you a game I used to play when I was a kit?” He offered, changing the subject which seemed to distract the curious minds for now.

*****

Jaykit chased after the feather, unaware at the camp shrinking on the horizon. She finally stopped chasing it as it was whisked off into the sky with a powerful gust of wind. It almost knocked the kitten off her feat. Rain began to patter on the ground and soon Jaykit was soaked to the bone. No matter what turn she took she couldn’t get see the camp, she couldn’t hear anyone nearby. She yowled into the marshland and got a deep rumble in response. Jaykit’s fur would’ve been standing on its ends if it could withstand the weight of the water.

Suddenly snake-hawks seemed like a very real threat for Jaykit. Shadows moved in unusual ways, the wind screamed and pulled at her fur, threatening to carry her off to distant lands where her clanmates would never find her. Her voice was already hoarse from crying since the storm started. Taking shelter in some brambles had given her some reprieve from the rain but the terrifying sounds and sights were still very real.

She heard a voice in the darkness, pawsteps and crackling of dead plants. Shrinking into the depth of the brambles The cat strolled by the kitten’s hiding place, completely unaware. They were dripping with the rain too, but even the storm couldn’t extinguish a powerful smell from the stranger - sort of floral, but otherwise overpowering.

*****

“Don’t get me wrong, I like the elder’s stories, I definitely like Nightpaw’s stories more. What about you, Jaykit?” Orchidkit whispered to Jaykit, who’s wide-eyed face was too enraptured by Nightpaw’s story to formulate a response. Didn’t take a lot to figure out Jaykit’s answer.

Nightpaw’s tale of a daring hero going against an enemy warrior had started out fine. Batstar, the heroic leader of OwlClan, and arguably Nightpaw’s ‘alter ego’, had been on a journey to take revenge on the warrior of HillClan. Hillstar, Batstar’s arch enemy, had dared to raise a claw against Batstar’s mate, Fruitnose, and wounded her. “Hillstar, you will regret that action for the rest of your lives!” Batstar had called after Hillstar who fled the scene of the crime with an evil smile. Batstar nursed her mate’s wound, a long cut on her side.

“Go after him…” Fruitnose said faintly, lying weakly on the sandy floor of the medicine den. “I’ll be ….fine…” Blueleaf, BatClan’s grumpy but smart medicine cat was treating the wound best she could, but it would be touch and go.

“I’m not leaving you, my love!” Batstar said defiantly, “Hillstar will get his headstart, but as soon as you're out of the worst of it I’ll go after him and get vengeance for you.”

“Wise decision, noble and brave leader,” said Blueleaf.

Redpaw groaned at Blueleaf's words but was promptly shushed by Newtkit and Fireflykit who quickly turned back to a smug looking Nightpaw. Berrypaw was laying quietly beside the dark coloured molly, trying to cover up her laughter at the quick silencing of her sister Redpaw, and turned her attention back to her partner-in-crime.

“Once Fruitnose was better, Batstar took off on her quest. She left the safe lands of their marshland home, crossed the Forest of A Hundred Hawks, ventured over the Mountains of Death, and finally reached the Hillstar’s territory: the Moorland.” The kittens gasped.

“Mountains of death?!” Jaykit began, “Wouldn’t she die?”

Nightpaw stifled a laugh, “No, this is Batstar we’re talking about. Slayer of dogs, fear of snakes, bravest, smartest and noblest warrior in all the land!” Nightpaw said, “Plus, this wasn’t the first time she’d crossed those mountains. After defeating the Eagle and his clan of dogs in the Mountains of Death getting through those mountains was like a walk to the fresh kill-pile.”

“Woah! Will you tell us how she did that?”

“Of course, but for another time!” Nightpaw’s chest fur puffed up excitedly. Even Redpaw was getting invested in the story now and seemed to tap her tail impatiently for the story to continue.  
“As I was saying, Batstar entered the Moorlands and yelled into the land for Hillstar to face her like a noble cat.”

“Noble?!” hissed Hillstar, appearing suddenly. Batstar whirled around to face her lifelong enemy. “You call yourself noble, after you killed me?”

“We have nine lives, Hillstar, stop acting like I stripped you of all of them. One life taken from you was barely a proper punishment after the crimes you've committed!” said Batstar bravely.

“Oh? Only one life? Are you sure” Hillstar sneered, "because you actually stole them all from me!" Hillstar yowled furiously.

The kittens gasped, “All nine lives?” Fireflykit mewled nervously.

“Yes, every last one! You may have thought you took only one life, but Hero of The Cat Lands, you have instead brought upon you an eternal enemy!”

“Eternal?” Brightkit asked, looking at Berrynose and Redpaw.

“Forever.” Redpaw explained quickly as she lounged with her head on her paws. Redpaw's eyelids drooped, and she stifled a yawn.

“Yes, forever I will be trapped on these lands. You, Batstar, have cursed yourself to have me be your enemy for the rest of your life and the rest of your family's lives. I will never leave these plains, I shall wander forever as a ghost!” Hillstar laughed evilly at Batstar who stared in shock.

““No, impossible!” Batstar protested, but Hillstar was circling her evil-...uh” Nightpaw didn’t want to use evilly again in such a short time and looked to Berrypaw and Redpaw for guidance.

“Menacingly,” Redpaw added, seeming to now be cosying up to go to sleep.

“Yes, menacingly! Hillstar was circling him menacingly.” Nightpaw carried on, “You will forever be known as the cat to kill a leader in one fell swoop, taking away all nine of their lives, with no chance at redemption!”

“Don’t go to sleep, Redpaw, you’ll miss the end!” Fireflykit meows quietly at the red furred apprentice.

“I’m not, I’m resting my eyes.”

Nightpaw was determined to finish the story regardless of the noise Fireflykit was making at Redpaw. “Not even you can kill a ghost, Batstar!” Hillstar laughed.

Batstar, of course, wouldn’t be beaten by Hillstar. She would not stand for an evil cat to menace her family any longer. She leapt forward and her paws glowed with the power of StarClan and her clawed furiously at her enemy. Hillstar was no match for a cat with the power of StarClan on their side and with one last swipe was sent to the Dark Forest!”

The Kittens gasped, “So, is Hillstar gone forever?” Orchidkit asked, purred bristling.  
“Hmm, well I suppose you’ll have to wait for the next story to find out!” Nightpaw teased,

“Yes, but now I think it’s time for you all to get to sleep,” Berrypaw said, standing up and beginning to usher the kittens to their shared nest. Redpaw, to her credit, had not fallen asleep and shifted to move closer to the kits where Fireflykit and Newtkit cuddled up against her soft fur. Orchidkit chose Nightpaw as her extra-soft nest while Brightkit and Jaykit rested against Berrypaw.

*****

Jaykit’s paws were freezing in the marsh water, mud and bramble thorns catching on her fur. Was the stranger Hillstar? Coming back to haunt the marshland, to send her to the Dark Forest? _Save me Batstar!_ The stranger suddenly staggered, slipping on the wet ground. The impact of the stranger’s paws scrabbling for steady ground sent up a flurry of water. Jaykit screamed as the water collided with her face but quickly realised her mistake and covered up her mouth with her paws, granted it was probably already too late. She shrank backwards as the stranger paused and crouched down, amber eyes peering into the undergrowth.

“Jaykit…?” The stranger spoke softly and calmly, and brushed aside some of the branches with his paws.

“S-stay away!” Jaykit scrunched up her eyes, shaking and shivering from either the cold or fear.

“Jaykit, it’s me, Root-tail, from ReedClan. It’s alright.” Jaykit carefully opened an eye, and met the gaze of ReedClan’s deputy. His cream fur sleek from the rain, and from here she could see his burnt ginger legs and face, and dark brown stripes. She’d seen him in camp, organising patrols and sitting at the base of the crooked tree as Smokestar called clan meetings. Jaykit released a shaky breath and cautiously crept forward.

The rain was drowning out the strange smell that once coated Root-tail, who was now taking up the familiar earthy smell of the marsh. “Come on, you’re parents will be worried sick.” Root-tail gently took the kitten by her scruff and started on towards the ReedClan camp.

“Now what’re you doing all the way out here?” Root-tail asked, seeming more curious than annoyed at the unintentional runaway.

“I-I-” Jaykit let out a small sneeze. The adrenaline was gone, leaving the kitten to feel the full consequences of her escapade. “I was chasing a feather, for Brightkit.” She mumbled, “It was super pretty, way prettier than the ones in camp.”

“Oh, I see.” Root-tail said quietly. “What did it look like?”

“It was blue, and shiny!” Jaykit tried to remember other details, “I don’t really know how else to describe it…”

“I think I know which one you mean.” Root-tail said as the trees thinned and a familiar sight appeared in front of the pair. “You were never that far from home, the world just seems big because you're small.” Root-tail said, placing the kit on the ground. Two cats were guarding the camp entrance, shaking rain water from their fur only for more to collect seconds after. One perked their ears at the sound of an approaching cat, and looked over. They rushed inside the camp, and suddenly Mossflower and Darkmask raced outside. Root-tail nudged the nervous, guilty looking kitten towards her distraught parents who hurriedly embraced her, Mossflower licking and scraping away the mud from Jaykit’s fur and Darkmask hurriedly thanked their deputy before going back to nuzzle his daughter.

Jaykit was grounded to the nursery for a quarter moon - only allowed outside with direct supervision. She groaned and complained and huffed but eventually it passed.

“Jaykit, Jaykit look!” Brightkit rushed inside. “It’s the feather!” In Brightkit’s mouth was a delicate, pristine glittering blue feather.


	4. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cranestrike shifted uncomfortably, pulling out one of his paws from underneath the kitten and licking it, wiping it across his chest fur. “Well... it grows on the MoorClan-” Cranestrike coughed suddenly, making Jaykit squeak in surprise. “It’s just that Lavender was Root-tail’s favourite plant, that’s all. I hope his last moments were at least spent around something he loved…” Cranestrike said, trailing off quietly. “You should get some sleep, aren’t kitten your age supposed to have like, 5 naps a day?” He teased, nudging her. Jaykit crawled up against him and shut her eyes.

A gentle morning breeze wafted into the nursery, brushing against the fur of five kittens. It scattered abandoned toys - feathers, moss balls and even flowers. The feather Jaykit had tried so hard to find a few weeks ago was dull, stained with dust and its delicate ends tattered and torn. Robinbelly had left at the first sign of the sun, but the kits were blissfully unaware that the stars had long since faded.

Jaykit had somehow ended up in the middle of the pile, Brightkit laying haphazardly over her chest while Fireflykit had pinned one of Jaykit’s back legs and her tail. Newtkit and Orchidkit were messed up in their own tangle. Pieces of moss were all caught on each kit’s fur, tickled by the breeze. Jaykit’s exposed nose was left to be lightly grazed by a fluttering feather.

“Achoo!” Jaykit’s sneeze wracked her whole body, stirring Fireflykit and Brightkit.

“Go back to sleep…” Fireflykit mewed softly, shifting her position slightly.

Jaykit tried to, but as she tried to shift her position she realised she was being pinned by Brightkit and to a lesser extent by Fireflykit.

“Either I’ve doubled my weight, or you guys are using me as a nest again…” Jaykit sighed. She let out a long, loud yawn and wriggled herself free from the pile. Twisting herself onto her belly Jaykitr dragged herself forward, tugging her leg and tail free from Fireflykit and gently pushing Brightkit away. She let out another long, loud yawn which seemed to trigger the other kits to stir.

Brightkit groaned before curling up into a ball and scrunching his eyes closed. Orchidkit mumbled something unintelligible while one of Newtkit’s eyes carefully opened.

“What time is it...?” Newtkit asked sleepily, stretching their forelegs and spreading their claws.

“Morning,” Jaykit replied scratching some moss from her fur.

“Yeah, morning,” Newtkit purred and continued stretching, “what time is it though?”

“Morning?” Jaykit repeated, twitching her ears out of confusion. “Uh, just past sunrise I think? Maybe sunlight. I don’t know I haven't been outside yet.”

“Oh. I thought you were just saying hello.” Newtkit mumbled before letting out a small giggle. “Maybe we should go outside?”

“Maybe,” Jaykit said between a yawn. The nest looked so cosy, and she’d have to start trying now or else she’d be too awake.

“If we’re going outside I’m coming too!” Fireflykit was suddenly wide awake, Newtkit rolled their eyes and their sister’s sudden energy boost.

“You guys can do that,” Brightkit mumbled, crawling to use Orchidkit as their new cuddle-buddy. “We’re gonna stay here, I think.” Orchidkit was totally out of it.

Jaykit was the first to peer out between the nursery roots and into the busy clearing. It had been about a quarter moon since Root-tail’s body had been found and finally, the camp atmosphere was returning to normal. The snow was gone, but Jaykit’s questions still rumbled inside her head. Looking around the camp several warriors were soaking up the sunshine on rocks or ridges - including Robinbelly and Mossflower. A patrol was just leaving, including Cranestrike, Darkmask, Peachnose, Redpaw and Berrypaw. Nightpaw was hungrily chomping down on a fish.

“Hard to think somebody died here,” Fireflykit meowed, staring at the empty spot below the crooked tree where the vigil had taken place.

“He didn’t die, he was already dead,” Newtkit said quickly.

“Guys, please. Shut. Up.” Jaykit snapped, flicking her tail towards Pigeonhop who didn’t seem to have heard the kit's short-lived discussion. Newtkit and Fireflykit flattened their ears in embarrassment before running off towards the apprentices' den to play in the nooks and bumpy ground.

“Hey, guys!” Jaykit called after them, rolling her eyes at their sudden plans. She started off after them but a familiar grey cat caught her eye. Smokestar, who was sharing prey with Flamefoot, seemed peaceful and calm. Starclan knows how long that was going to last.

“Hey, Smokestar?” Jaykit suddenly appeared in the leader’s line of sight. Flamefoot and Smokestar jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Jaykit. The pair had been lost in their own conversation and didn’t even pick up the pitter-patter of a kitten’s paws. Jaykit peered up at the leader, but for a cat nearing apprentice age, she wasn’t that much smaller than him.

“Uh, yes?” Smokestar asked after hurriedly swallowing a mouthful.

“What did you do… with Root-tail?” Jaykit had been wondering this the night after the vigil, waking up to see Flamefoot’s predecessor’s body gone, instead replaced with a fog of sadness woven firmly throughout the camp.

Flamefoot suddenly coughed, gagging slightly. Lesson learned for next time, Flamefoot would know to finish what she was eating quickly before listening to any kitten’s questions. They stood up quickly, “I think I’ll go bury this,” she said, grasping a few fish bones in her mouth and hurrying off leaving a flustered Smokestar. Smokestar couldn’t decide where to look, looking back and forth between his deputy and the kitten, even looking for other cats who could help him out.

Smokestar quickly resigned himself to answering the question, shifting uncomfortably. “Uh, well.” he had the same face Jaykit’s nursery mates had when they were caught in a lie. “When a cat, uh, passes on, we sit vigil for them out of respect.” Jaykit ‘hmm’d’ in agreement. It appeared she knew that much at least.

“And then, the elders or some senior warriors will take their body to a place deep in the territory and bury it, so it can be reclaimed by the marsh.” Jaykit tilted her head and Smokestar clawed at his side nervously. “So that means, uh,” he glanced over to the sunning rocks, Jaykit following his look. Mossflower and Robinbelly had deserted the rocks now.

“...gonna kill me,” Smokestar muttered under his breath.

“Who?” Jaykit asked, distracted by her new question.

“Oh, uh, nothing!” Smokestar swept at dust behind him with his tail. “So, reclaimed by the marsh means uh. Well. I guess, uh.”

“Smokestar, can I speak with you a moment?” It was Mossflower’s voice and Smokestar almost choked on his own breath at the voice.

“Yes, of course, Mossflower, Jaykit go and play with your friends,” Smokestar said quickly, turning to face Jaykit’s mother.

“But I-” Jaykit began, raising a paw pleadingly.

“Jaykit,” Mossflower said firmly, looking past Smokestar and giving Jaykit a stern look. Jaykit shrank back dejectedly before turning and stomping off.

Jaykit stalks off towards Newtkit, Fireflykit who are playing in some mud caused by the melted snow from the days before. Most of the camp had dried by now but much to their mothers’ annoyances the kits had still been finding dirt and mud in various corners of the camp. Orchidkit had joined them too, jumping up and down in the mud and splashing her littermates. _I guess she didn’t want to be left out after all_ Jaykit thought, giggling slightly. At the minute Splashtail and Pigeonhop were watching over the pair. Jaykit stared at Pigeonhop for a moment, noticing the she-cat stop speaking and a despondent look wash over the she-cat, quickly followed by a caring lick from Splashtail.

Pigeonhop’s look seemed to trigger an unknown feeling in Jaykit, like an anxiety welling in her belly or a feeling of something looming over her. Her gaze followed the reeds to the medicine den, catching a glimpse of Brightkit inside. She pushed down the anxious feeling, _come on Jaykit_ , and took a deep breath of the fresh and crisp air, _you can do this_. Jaykit took a brave stride towards the medicine den and pushed through the smell wafting from it. Most cats didn’t seem to mind the herbs were so overpowering to Jaykit.

“So we use lavender and mint?” Jaykit could hear Brightkit’s voice inside.

“Yes, but preferable lavender as mint is more important for treating coughs and infections.” Amberheart’s voice too. Am I interrupting a lesson? Granted it’d be impossible not to interrupt a lesson, he’s never not in here… Jaykit tried not to feel slighted that Brightkit spent more time with Amberheart in the medicine den than with her, but it was a little hard not to miss him.

“Oh?” Amberheart had spotted Jaykit peering into the medicine den, looking a little confused.

“S-s-orry, I-I can come back later,” Jaykit said hurriedly and started to turn to leave.

“No, wait, you're not interrupting!” Amberheart called after her, causing Jaykit to pause and look back at the medicine cat and her future apprentice, Jaykit still looked apprehensive. Brightkit practically tackles Jaykit as the latter tries not to gag at the smell of the herbs coating Brightkit’s fur.

“You never come to visit me during my lessons, I have so much I want to show you! Telling you in the nursery doesn’t match what it’s really like, come on!” Brightkit rattles off several examples of herbs they plan to show her but it was all in one ear and out the other.

Amberheart seemed to notice Jaykit’s confusion and gently brushed her tail against Brightkit’s face. “Calm down,” she chuckled before looking at Jaykit with a soft, calm gaze. “You’re not feeling ill are you, Brightkit's right, you avoid the medicine den at all costs!” She laughed, but both kits seemed to look guilty of something.

“Sorry, Jaykit, I should’ve known, I should’ve asked if you were feeling ok.” Brightkit looked to the floor sadly, flattening their ears against their head.

Jaykit frantically shook her head, “No, I’m not ill. It’s not your fault, I’m sorry I don’t come to see you more often it’s not fair on you.” Jaykit tried to stop her eyes welling with tears. Brightkit’s look crushed Jaykit, _I can’t believe I waited so long to come to see him while he was in the medicine den. Why didn’t I just put up with it?_

Amberheart tilted her head but gave both kits a swift lick on the head. “Well, you're here now,” Amberheart turned back to Brightkit, “be careful with the herbs, ok?” She said before turning a mixture of herbs that were half-crushed into a soft-looking mixture.

“Over here, she was just showing me this!” Brightkit gestured with her tail to two purple sprigs, although they were kept apart from each other. “This is lavender and heather,” Brightkit explained, pointing to each one in turn. “They look pretty similar, they’re even the same colour, but Lavender always smells super strong.” Brightkit gestured again, this time for Jaykit to take a smell herself. Steeling herself, Jaykit took a cautious sniff and quickly recoiled, gagging slightly.

 _That’s the same smell of the chestnut!_ The thought entered her head suddenly, Root-tail’s body had carried the smell as well when his body had been dragged into camp. Brightkit laughed at Jaykit’s expression, “yeah, it’s pretty strong stuff,” Brightkit continued as Jaykit tried to physically shake the smell from her nose. “We use it to hide the scent of death on cat’s bodies, we’ll even put it where cats are buried to stop their bodies being dug up by foxes.”

“Smokestar told me that bodies are, uhh, re, uhh,” Jaykit’s mind went blank as she tried to remember what Smokestar had told her. She was hoping that Amberheart would’ve been able to explain what he meant since Smokestar never told her but she couldn’t even remember the words he had used.

“Reclaimed? Returned?” Amberheart spoke up suddenly, attracting the pair’s attention.

“Uh, yeah.” Jaykit confirmed, “something like that I think? Reclaimed by the marsh?”

“Reclaimed by the marsh,” Amberheart reaffirmed, but noticed Jaykit’s expectant look and purred softly. “When a cat dies, over time their body becomes the plants we see in the marshland. Spirits of the prey we eat turn our bodies into the plants so that their descendants can eat the grass. Then we eat the prey. That is why we bury the bones of our prey so that they can become the spirits that eat us after we die so that our prey will always flourish.”

Jaykit nodded slowly, it sort of made sense. “Oh, I see.”

“That’s why we add lavender on top of the burials so that foxes or other animals can’t steal it from the prey-spirits!” Brightkit added, surprisingly cheerful while talking about such a morbid topic.

Jaykit finally leaves the medicine den, her head filled with various bits of knowledge. Brightkit wanted to stay and watch Amberheart treat Badgerfur’s cracked paw pads but Jaykit elected to go and see if Newtkit and the others were still playing.

“So… borrel for uhh, ugh what was it?” She muttered to herself, shaking her head, “No.. that isn’t right…” The smell of the medicine den had still left her with a headache, but she could feel herself getting used the smells. _I’ll go and watch Brightkit again tomorrow_ , she promised herself. Newtkit and the others were nowhere to be seen, but Robinbelly was leaving the nursery. _Probably gone for a nap…_

The patrol from earlier had returned, and another patrol had left in their place. _Splashtail must’ve been on it_ Jaykit thought after spotting Cranestrike eating a small mouse on his own. She trotted over quietly, but Cranestrike’s ears swivelled to face the approaching kitten and he glanced over. Huffing in disappointment at being spotted so quickly she continued over and laid across Cranestrike’s forelegs. The senior warrior laughed and reached over the kitten to take another bite of food.

“Cranestrike?” Jaykit spoke suddenly, triggering Cranestrike to quickly swallow what he’d been chewing. He knew what was coming. “When Root-tail’s body…” The tom twitched in surprise at the mention of the old deputy, “When they brought his body back, he smelled of lavender.” Jaykit continued, lowering her voice to almost a whisper. “But Amberheart says that Lavender is only used for cats that are being buried.”

Cranestrike shifted uncomfortably, pulling out one of his paws from underneath the kitten and licking it, wiping it across his chest fur. “Well... it grows on the MoorClan-” Cranestrike coughed suddenly, making Jaykit squeak in surprise. “It’s just that Lavender was Root-tail’s favourite plant, that’s all. I hope his last moments were at least spent around something he loved…” Cranestrike said, trailing off quietly. “You should get some sleep, aren’t kitten your age supposed to have like, 5 naps a day?” He teased, nudging her. Jaykit crawled up against him and shut her eyes.

“I didn’t mean-” Jaykit snuggled closer up against the tom. “Ugh.. fine.” he took another bite of his prey and wrapped his tail around the kit. “Just for a little while.”

“I hope you're my mentor…” Jaykit mumbled quietly,

Cranestrike blinked in surprise. “Me too..”


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Smokestar stopped, ears perking to face the undergrowth to their left. He narrowed his eyes and dropped to a crouch. “Want to see something cool?” He whispered softly to the pair, flicking his tail tip towards their left.
> 
> Jaykit peered into the undergrowth where Smokestar was focusing, Brightkit now clinging to her side. There was a blur of movement, a flash of a small, grey-brown critter. Smokestar suddenly leapt through the bracken and landed quietly on the ground again. He lifted his head and the pair of kits saw a mouse hanging from his mouth. 
> 
> “Woah!!!” Jaykit and Brightkit stared in awe at their leader’s swift, precise hunt. “That was fast!” Added Jaykit. Smokestar purred at the praise.
> 
> Suddenly, Smokestar dropped the mouse and spun around to face the bracken again. He shielded the kittens with his legs, fur along his spine beginning to raise. “That mouse was mine!” Another cat appeared from the shrubbery, clumps the undergrowth clinging to ragged fur and a scrawny body.

Jaykit knocked a moss ball between two paws. Everyone was busy and she wasn’t. Newtkit and Fireflykit were playing Hillstar and Batstar, but Jaykit didn’t want to play that - they’d played that yesterday but recently it was all that Newtkit and Fireflykit wanted to play right now. Orchidkit was going through the layout of the camp with Cranestrike, but Orchidkit wanted to do it by herself. “What about you?” There was a red beetle scuttling around the ground, and she passed the moss ball towards it playfully. The beetle moved out the way before the ball could reach it, disappearing under a crevice between a rock and the ground. The ball slowed to a stop towards the medicine den and Jaykit started after it.

“Jaykit!” Jaykit’s ears perked at the voice, looking up towards the medicine den. Brightkit trotted towards her, but he looked…

“Are you okay? You look nervous,” Jaykit mewed, holding the mossball still with a paw.

Brightkit’s tail tip twitched nervously and kept glancing between the ground and Jaykit. Brightkit heaved a sigh and finally met Jaykit’s gaze. “Remember… how we talked about, before, uh-” Brightkit hadn’t licked a paw, but was wiping themself clean anyway. “How, I thought, y’know,”   
“How you thought you were a tom?” Jaykit said as Brightkit’s tail curled up on itself.

“Well, yeah…” Brightkit sighed and took a brief glance around the camp. “Remember, how I said I wanted to think about it before I told anybody else?” Brightkit continued, shuffling closer to Jaykit. “I think I am a tom, but I-I’m scared to tell everyone else.” 

“What? Why? You know everyone will support you no matter what.” Jaykit said, brushing her tail against the ground. 

“It's not that… It's just…” Brightkit nippled the toes on one of his paws absentmindedly. Jaykit swatted a paw at him to him.

“Stop that, you’ll hurt your paws!” Jaykit hissed softly, pinning his forepaws with her own. 

Brightkit didn’t really respond to Jaykit’s scolding. “It’s just that… it means things are changing…” Brightkit signed flattening his ears against his head. Jaykit fell silent, for once, and intertwined her tail with Brightkit.

“Let's go ask Smokestar. He’ll know what to say to make you feel better, but whether you tell everyone or not you’ll always be my favourite brother,”

“Your only brother…” Brightkit sighed, letting out a deep purr as Jaykit rubbed her forehead against his. Jaykit suddenly moved away, springing off towards the leader’s den. Brightkit resigned himself to Jaykit’s idea and trotted after her.

“Mister Smokestar~” Jaykit called into the leader's den, poking her head through some dangling Ivy. Smokestar shot up from his nest, springing to his paws and looking around frantically. “Oops, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you!” Jaykit meowed sheepishly.

“What is it, Jaykit…” Smokestar groaned, collapsing in his nest again, tired eyes staring at the kitten.

“We wanted to ask you something.”

“We?”

\---

“Why did we come out here, Smokestar?” Brightkit asked as they followed a well-trodden path through the marshland. Jaykit clung to his side like a burr, her tail lashing frantically every time there was a noise. 

“I find that marshland air always helps me think clearly,” Smokestar explained, following up with a deep breath of crisp, cold air. “So, start at the top.”

“Well… After you and Flamefoot and Sedgefur came to the nursery to speak to everybody about all that stuff... Like being born a tom and feeling like you were something else and stuff…” Brightkit began, drawing a pattern into the dirt where the trio had stopped with a claw. “Like, Newtkit knew straight away, but I just wanted to be sure, y’know?”

“Mhmm, that’s perfectly acceptable. Some cats are certain straight away of their identity, but others need time to think, some may never truly know and explore it for their whole lives. All options are valid.” Smokestar purred. “I didn’t really realise until my early warriorhood, and it took me a while longer to come out of the burrow to everyone else.” Brightkit gave a slight nod, thinking about what had been said.

“I know but… didn’t it scare you? Changing like that? You’d be different from what everyone knew… what you knew…” 

“I guess in a way I knew it would change things, but it would change them for the better. I felt so much better once I realised what I was meant to be.” Smokestar placed a paw gently on Brightkit’s shoulder. “You're not changing exactly, just… deep down you know what you want to be, you’ve just gotta figure it out. It doesn’t matter if it's different for everyone else to know or expected, what matters is that you’re comfortable. Everyone else will just have to make do.” 

“Yeah, if anyone complains I’ll beat ‘em up!” Jaykit meowed proudly, puffing out her chest.

Brightkit snorted a laugh and knocked Jaykit lightly with a paw. “You couldn’t beat up a dead mouse!” He said but brushed against Jaykit. “Thanks though…” 

“So Jaykit knows, do your parents? Your nursery mates?” Smokestar asked.

“Jaykit and Amberheart are the only ones… I wasn’t sure that I was… y’know…”

“Say it,” Smokestar said, patting a paw on the kit gently.

“A tom!” Brightkit was trying not to laugh. 

“Doesn’t it feel nice to just say it?” 

Brightkit covered his face with his tail, shrinking back a little in embarrassment. “Yeah…” Smokestar stifled a laugh in response and Jaykit tried to pull Brightkit’s tail away from his face. 

“Well, would you like to tell anyone else? There’s no rush for this.”

“I-uh…” Brightkit took a moment, glancing between the ground and Jaykit. Jaykit stared at him curiously, shifting on her paws. After a good few moments of silence, Brightkit let out a long sigh. “Yeah. I want to tell everyone.”

“Everyone? You’re sure?” Smokestar asked, and was trying not to look too proud.

“Yeah. My mum says i-if you’re doing something scary, you’ve just gotta - gotta bite the bone and do it.”

“Ok, that’s great!” Smokestar briefly touched his nose to Brightkit’s shoulder. “I could make an announcement for you, or you could just tell everyone as you go along.”

“I think I’ll just tell people as I go along…” Brightkit said thoughtfully.

*****

“Can you tell us who our mentors will be?” Jaykit asked as they ventured back home. 

“I can tell you who Brightkit’s will be,” Smokestar said, followed by a hearty laugh. 

Jaykit huffed, “We all know that!” Smokestar swatted at her with his tail.

“I’m still thinking about it, you’ve still got a moon or two left before you become apprentices anyway.”

“It feels like forever!” Jaykit groaned, kicking at some pebbles with her paws. Behind her, Brightkit was trying not to laugh. “Is it Cranestrike?” She asked, bouncing up and down alongside the leader.

Smokestar chuckled, “I haven’t decided yet, but I’ll take him into consideration.”

“How do you pick who’s going to mentor who?” Brightkit asked, joining up with them, staying at the leader’s other side.

“Well, I take into account lots of things. The personality of the mentor to-be is important since it should be one that will mesh well with the apprentice. Berrypaw and Darkmask who are both very active, they like to get the task done straight away. If I gave Berrypaw to someone like Sedgefur, who takes their time, I think Berrypaw would’ve just gotten frustrated and bored.” 

“But if that’s true…” Jaykit started to mumble, causing Brightkit and Smokestar to look at her curiously. “Redpaw and Peachnose are total opposites! Peachnose is so nice and Redpaw is…”

“Redpaw?” Smokestar laughed. “Well, that’s something to think about too, what an apprentice can learn from their mentor, and what a mentor can learn from their apprentice.”

“Ohhh.. You want Peachnose to teach Redpaw how to be nice?” Jaykit said, but it seemed like she already knew the answer. 

“Heh, in a sense yes. To teach Redpaw how to be more focused on her work, and to be more… sensitive... to other cat’s feelings and opinions, and a bit less rambunctious in general.”

“I don’t think it's working,” Jaykit muttered under her breath, but she didn’t really care if Smokestar heard her.

“On the other paw, there's Nightpaw and Leaftail. Nightpaw is outgoing and talkative, and Leaftail quite the opposite but they also balance each other out. Since getting Nightpaw as an apprentice Leaftail has been so much more confident and open to others, and Nightpaw has learned when to be quiet. It’s thanks to Nightpaw that Leaftail’s ‘quiet-signs’ have been getting more detailed and more well-known in the clan.” Smokestar seemed to be talking to himself now, or at least bragging to the kits about good decision making.

Suddenly Smokestar stopped, ears perking to face the undergrowth to their left. He narrowed his eyes and dropped to a crouch. “Want to see something cool?” He whispered softly to the pair, flicking his tail tip towards their left.

Jaykit peered into the undergrowth where Smokestar was focusing, Brightkit now clinging to her side. There was a blur of movement, a flash of a small, grey-brown critter. Smokestar suddenly leapt through the bracken and landed quietly on the ground again. He lifted his head and the pair of kits saw a mouse hanging from his mouth. 

“Woah!!!” Jaykit and Brightkit stared in awe at their leader’s swift, precise hunt. “That was fast!” Added Jaykit. Smokestar purred at the praise.

Suddenly, Smokestar dropped the mouse and spun around to face the bracken again. He shielded the kittens with his legs, fur along his spine beginning to raise. “That mouse was mine!” Another cat appeared from the shrubbery, clumps the undergrowth clinging to ragged fur and a scrawny body. 

“Hmph, move along.” Smokestar spat back at the stranger. “It’s new-leaf, there’s plenty of prey to go around in the freelands.”

“Don’t you know how many rogues there are in the freelands, there’s only a few of you clan cats! You can spare a mouse. If there’s that much prey, you clan cats won’t mind a missing mouse or two!” The cat stepped forward, fur bristling and back starting to arch. Its tail lashed wildly in the air.

Smokestar stood his ground, but Jaykit and Brightkit shrank back at the scary sight, backing up slightly. Their whimpering caught the attention of the rogue, who’s scowl turned to a smirk.

“You’ve got kits with you, huh? Hand over the mouse and there won’t be a fight.” The cat pressed closer, Smokestar glancing anxiously between the rogue and his charges.

“You overestimate yourself. I’m a seasoned fighter, you look like you could barely pick trout from the bank.” Smokestar hissed but was backing up to protect the kits, turning his body to shield them.

“And those kits are seasoned fighters too, ey?” They laughed, moving to the side, trying to move around Smokestar to taunt the kits instead.

Smokestar was growling but stopped slowly, he grabbed the mouse and chucked it towards the rogue. “Fine! Have your mouse. But if I or my warriors catch you on our territory, we’ll shred you!”

The rogue suddenly relaxed, picking up the mouse. “Pleasure negotiating with you!” They taunted, disappearing into the bracken as quickly as they’d appeared. Smokestar let out a long, relieved side, as the kits clung to him. He could feel their shivering, their tiny claws digging into his fur out of fright.

“I’m sorry you two had to see that…” Smokestar sighed, “Let’s go home.” He stood and began to nudge them back towards camp. “Mossflower is gonna kill me…” Jaykit heard Smokestar mumbling under his breath as he stepped slowly towards the ReedClan camp. The kits hid amongst the tom’s legs, terrified that the stranger would return. Jaykit occasionally looked back in the direction the rogue had disappeared in. He was so skinny, he looked sick… Is it really that hard to find prey in the freelands?


	6. Five New Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appeared again to her left, and then again to her right. How is it moving so fast? Is there more than one? Jaykit was no warrior, even though a growth spurt left her a mouse's tail shorter than the average cat, a desperate fox could easily tear her to pieces. She raked the air with her claws desperately, hoping that the creature circling her would see pine-needle teeth and claws flailing around as a threat and move along.
> 
> The blur appeared again, closer than before and lingered briefly. A chill ran along Jaykit’s spine and she threw herself at the figure, fear and adrenaline rushing through her whole body. The figure disappeared completely, but she could feel something staring at her. Jaykit hissed in frustration. “What do you want!? What are you?!” Jaykit yowled into the darkness. She screwed her eyes shut, she could only hope that when she opened them again she would wake up in her nest, surrounded by her nursery mates.

“Hello?” Trees twisted into unnatural shapes, roots intertwining with each other. The shadows shifted in lighting that didn’t change and mushrooms let off an ethereal glow. A thick fog rolled in every direction, clouding any horizon seen between trees. “Is anyone there?” Jaykit took a cautious step forward. _Where am I?_

There was a flash in the corner of her eye, a blur of something much larger than her. Jaykit spun around to face it, every hair standing on its end as she cowered against a tree. Its bark was like mud clinging to her fur, sticky and pungent but she could at least take comfort that her back was covered.

It appeared again, much closer now. She couldn’t see what it was, but it was big, bigger than her and that’s all she cared about. “You don’t want to mess with me!” Jaykit squeaked defiantly. _I have to be brave, I’m going to be an apprentice tomorrow!_

It appeared again to her left, and then again to her right. _How is it moving so fast? Is there more than one?_ Jaykit was no warrior, even though a growth spurt left her a mouse's tail shorter than the average cat, a desperate fox could easily tear her to pieces. She raked the air with her claws desperately, hoping that the creature circling her would see pine-needle teeth and claws flailing around as a threat and move along.

The blur appeared again, closer than before and lingered briefly. A chill ran along Jaykit’s spine and she threw herself at the figure, fear and adrenaline rushing through her whole body. The figure disappeared completely, but she could feel something staring at her. Jaykit hissed in frustration. “What do you want!? What are you?!” Jaykit yowled into the darkness. She screwed her eyes shut, she could only hope that when she opened them again she would wake up in her nest, surrounded by her nursery mates.

“Jaykit!” Jaykit’s eyes opened. Before her was a blurred cat, whose form seemed to shift and morph slightly. A dark mist seemed to be emanating from its body. A squeak of alarm escaped Jaykit, who screwed her eyes shut again.

“Jaykit, it’s time to wake up! We’ll be having our apprentice ceremony today!”

“Brightkit?” Was Brightkit here too? She opened her eyes again where the stranger once stood, Brightkit stood instead.

“Yes, now come on! Wake up or you’ll look tired during the ceremony!” Brightkit nudged her, trying to shove her to her paws.

“Alright, alright…” Jaykit yawned, flooded with relief that her nightmare had ended. Jaykit shook the moss from her fur as she got to her paws and yawned again.

“You look tired, trouble sleeping last night?” Robinbelly asked between licking Newtkit’s rogue fringe, easily ignoring their protests. Mossflower wasn’t anywhere in the nursery right now, _where is she?_

“Uh, I was excited, I didn’t get to sleep for a while,” Jaykit said, looking nervously at the entrance.

“Your mum’s getting some prey for you lot, since you’ll be working hard today it’s important to have something filling before your ceremony.” Robinbelly, explained as Newtkit was finally released from her grasp. “Why don’t you go help her, the fresh air will help wake you up,” Robinbelly said, pulling Brightkit onto her forepaws so she could groom him too.

“I’ll come too!” Fireflykit mewed, rushing to Jaykit’s side and rubbing heads with her friend.

“Alright, just don’t mess up your fur, please,” said Robinbelly but she didn’t look up from her new project.

Jaykit and Fireflykit rushed out of the den, making their way to the fresh-kill pile. It was easy to spot Mossflower, she was talking with Pigeonhop and the playfully gently butted heads. “Woah, Jaykit, look!” Fireflykit said, gently nudging Jaykit’s head to face in the direction she meant. The crooked tree was draped with some reeds, ivy and willow vines. It even had a few soft-scented flowers scattered at the base. Berrypaw and Redpaw were painting patterns on nearby rocks and on the stones that made up the leader’s den and the warriors den. They were using mud and mushed bramble berries, and seemed to eb decorating themselves with the paints as well. The elders were already crouched near the crooked tree, a few senior warriors gathered together near the warriors den while the newest warriors chatted among each other nervously.

“It’s so pretty!” Jaykit purred, Fireflykit nodding in agreement. “Who do you think your mentor will be?” Jaykit asked, but her eyes continued to enjoy the scenery.

“Ooh, I hope it’s Flamefoot. Imagine having the deputy as your own mentor… It’d be so cool! Maybe when she becomes leader she’ll even make me her deputy…” Fireflykit said, Jaykit trying not to roll her eyes as her friend started to ramble. “How many lives do you think Smokestar has left, anyway?”

“It’s bad luck, you know,” the new voice brought back both kits’ attention, “To gossip on the lives of a leader.” It was Dustwhisker, carrying a chub. Jaykit hadn’t even seen him at the fresh-kill pile, but when she looked over she saw Nightpaw, Leaftail and Russetclaw dropping off some prey there. They must’ve all been on a hunting patrol together. Dustwhisker didn’t give the kits a chance to reply before walking over to Thunderheart and Lionleap, dropping the chub on Lionleap’s head.

“Ugh, Dustwhisker’s so superstitious!” Fireflykit huffed, her tail lashing in frustration. “I was just wondering, not gossiping!” She continued to their original goal, turning and starting off towards the fresh-kill pile where Pigeonhop and Mossflower were still talking away, oblivious to everything else.

“Super...Superfisshious?” Jaykit stumbled over the word, Fireflykit looking back and shaking her head.

“Superstitious,” Fireflykit slowed down and flicked Jaykit’s nose with her tail playfully. “It means that you believe in ghosts, or, or silly stuff like how-” Fireflykit put on an exaggerated frown and stomped her paws, “it’s bad luck to gossip about the lives of a leader,” she said with as deep a voice as she could muster.

Jaykit laughed a little at her friend's impression, yet tilted her head. “But… we believe in StarClan, right? Aren’t they ghosts? Doesn’t that make us super..uh..whatever... too?” Fireflykit paused suddenly, humming to herself. “Well... I mean we’re all superstitious I think, but-” She mumbled, her tail tip twitching as she thought about Jaykit’s question. “I guess StarClan cats aren’t really ghosts, because they live in StarClan. Mum says they never come to the living lands, they only visit cats in their dreams, and even then they don’t appear as cats, apparently.” Fireflykit added and Jaykit joined her side again, trotting to keep up with the fast-paced ginger tabby. “I just mean that Dustwhisker’s super superstitious!” Fireflykit said, shaking her head. She suddenly stopped walking and glanced at Jaykit curiously. “Wait, didn’t Mossflower tell you all this stuff? I thought she was like… the expert of StarClan stuff?”

“She is I guess…” Jaykit started, trailing off. “but… I didn’t really ask about it. I was scared I’d get nightmares.” Jaykit admitted, sweeping her tail along the dusty ground, ears pinning against her head.

“Jaykit, sweetie, and Fireflykit! What are you both out here for?” Mossface had spotted them now, briefly touching noses with Pigeonhop before the older she-cat took her cue to leave.

“Robinbelly asked us to come and get you!” Jaykit purred, rubbing her head into her mother's chest.

“Oh! I got totally carried away chatting with Pidge, come here then. Why don’t you pick out the prey? Something big, that we can all share together.” Mossface purred, shifting aside to let the kits sit beside her and look at the prey.

“Something big…” Jaykit mumbled, sniffing at the fresh-kill pile. She wasn’t particularly hungry but had heard Newtkit’s stomach rumbling between her loud complaints about her bath. “This, maybe?” It was a dusty-brown rabbit.

“Sorry, do you mind if I take that?” It was Sedgefur. “Russetclaw, Suntail, Ivyfrost and I haven’t eaten since the last sun-high.”

Fireflykit looked like she was going to protest, but Mossface lifted the rabbit a little and handed it to Sedgefur. “Of course, and thank you for all your help setting up last night.” Mossface purred. “They can find something else.”

“Looking for something to eat?” It was Flamefoot, with a funny-looking, large bird hanging by its talons from Flamefoot’s mouth.

“Yes, enough for five hungry kits and two warriors!” Mossface laughed, gently raising a paw to the flame-pointed tabby.

“Auncle Flamefoot!” Jaykit mewed, bouncing up to her mother’s sibling eagerly.

She placed a paw on Flamefoot’s chest, and Flamefoot did the same to Jaykit. “I’ve said already, you don’t need to call me that, Auntie or Uncle is okay.” Flamefoot purred, slowly pulling her paw away as Jaykit did the same.

“But this word is special because I came up with it and it's just for you!” Jaykit protested, earning a chuckle from Mossflower and Flamefoot.

“Well, you can have this for eatin’ if you like. I’ve already had my fill, I was lucky to catch this on my way back from the hunting patrol.” Flamefoot purred, Mossflower happily taking the bird.

“What is it? I’ve never seen a bird like that before.” Fireflykit asked, sniffing at a feather that fell from the bird. The bird was bright, with a dark green head, red patches around its eye and a brown body.

“It’s a pheasant, they’re all over the moorland but I saw this one drinking from the marsh water. The males are bright and colourful, but the females are all a dull brown colour.” Flamefoot explained, dipping her head to Mossflower and moving away. “Now you two will be good before your apprentice ceremony!” Flamefoot warned the kits playfully and trotted away towards Redpaw, Berrypaw and Nightpaw who seemed to have finished decorating the rocks and surrounding area, and themselves.

Mossflower brushed the kits with her tail to signal for them to follow her and started back towards the nursery. “Goodness me, I thought you all got lost!” Robinbelly laughed, as Newtkit, Orchidkit and Brightkit were sitting, well-groomed but cast over with obvious boredom. The trio had been forbidden from playing to keep them from getting too messy and ruining all of Robinbelly’s hard work. “

And this is for us?” The kits perked up as Robinbelly spoke, finally picking up on the smell radiating from the pheasant.

Mossflower laughed as the kits started to circle her, “you’re like a pack of crows!” She laughed, placing the pheasant on the ground. “Flamefoot was kind enough to give this to us.”

“It’s a pheasant!” Fireflykit said as Orchidkit sniffed at it curiously.

“It looks weird…” Newtkit scrunched up her nose, and Fireflykit swatted at them.

“Don’t be like that, you haven’t even tried it!” Fireflykit scolded her littermate playfully. “Go on, give it a bite!” Fireflykit teased.

“You first!” Newtkit said quickly, turning her head away from the bird. Jaykit and Brightkit looked between each other catiously, but the heads of the four kits snapped towards Orchidkit as they heard her chewing. They stared at her in anticipation, waiting for her verdict.

“It tastes fine,” Orchidkit said, taking another bite.

The other kits shared a apprenhesive look before hungrily beginning to dig in.

“It tastes pretty good actually!” Jaykit said after finishing her first bite. She hadn’t felt hungry looking at the fresh-kill pile earlier, but now that she was eating she was trying hard not to drool all over the meal.

With the work of five six-moon old kittens and two warriors the pheasant didn’t last long at all, Robinbelly took the bones to be buried while Mossflower groomed Jaykit. The kits helped each other clean blood and scraped meat or feathers from each other’s paws and mouths.

“I thought you weren’t hungry!” Fireflykit teased Jaykit, butting heads with her playfully.

“Well I wasn’t really-”

“You ate, like, half of it!” Brightkit had joined the teasing now that he’d finished cleaning his paws.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you like to think! It just tasted really nice.”

“It was kinda meh,” Orchidkit added as Newtkit helped clear the blood from her fur, “but at least it was filling!”

Mossflower looked up suddenly from grooming Jaykit. Flamefoot was peeking into the den with an excited smile across his face.

“Everyone ready?” She asked, getting excited cheers in response. “Alrighty then, let’s get you out there!” Flamefoot moved aside to let the kits pass as Mossflower quietly tried to get them walking calmly and sensibly. She gave a few swift licks to Jaykit, tidying up the kitten's fur but Jaykit had tried to keep herself clean so there wasn't much work to be done.

In the time the group took to finish the meal the camp had some additional decorations added, the kits ‘ooh-ing’ and ‘aah-ing’ as they took in the pretty view.

“There’s moss and ivy hanging from the dens…” Newtkit began, describing the scene to Orchidkit who listened, trying not to bounce up and down in excitement. “The stones and dens all have pretty patterns on them as you felt in the ground before… and Berrypaw and Redpaw are super messy!” Orchidkit laughed at Newtkit’s comment.

Jaykit looked over to the apprentices in question who were being hurriedly groomed by their Parents, Lionleap and Russetclaw. Leaftail was helping Nightpaw tidy her fur, the black molly holding a paw in Leaftail’s face trying to get her mentor to stop but Leaftail just working around Nightpaw’s protest. Smokestar and Flamefoot were standing just below the crooked tree, Amberheart joined them briefly, butting heads with Smokestar and holding a paw up as a greeting for Flamefoot.

“Who do you think you’re getting for a mentor?” Jaykit asked Brightkit, getting a playful shove in response.

“Very funny,” Brightkit said, rolling his eyes but his tail lashed in excitement.

“To be honest, you were basically already an apprentice in all but your name,” Fireflykit teased. Recently Brightkit had been spending even more time in the medicine den, he’d even started to help treat some very basic ailments.

“Y’know, most medicine cat apprentices take ages to get their full name, but I’ll bet you’ll get your full name at the same time as us!” Fireflykit added as Brightkit flattened his ears in embarrassment.

“May all ReedClan cats gather beneath the Crooked Tree for a clan meeting!” Smokestar called, his voice echoing across the camp. Most cats were already gathered, but everyone bunched closer together as the announcement sounded. The apprentices to-be were sitting at the front of the crowd, with their family spread behind them. “Today, we gather to welcome the beginning of five new apprentices-” Smokestar began, briefly interrupted by cheering. A wave of his tail silenced the crowd. “But first, I believe there are some that would like to impart some wisdom.” Jaykit wasn’t sure how long this was going to take, it still wasn’t sun-high but the way the crowd behind her shifted on their paws and seemed to shuffle to get into comfortable positions made her assume they’d be there for a few hours at least.

She could feel her eyes drooping already as Lionleap sauntered in front of the crowd, tail raised high. “When I was a mere apprentice, I thought It’d be easy…” he began, but even his booming voice didn’t help stop the yawn building in Jaykit’s chest. Jaykit glanced at her nursery-mates, who each had a range of expressions on their faces, excitement, interest, boredom. Jaykit stifled a yawn as looked away, her eyes trying to find something to focus on - there was a flicker of something in the corner of her eye. A butterfly? She looked over to it, a glimpse of something, bigger than a butterfly and eerily familiar. The hairs of her tail seemed to prickle, but a soft nudge behind her made her head swivel to look.

“Pay attention,” Mossflower, sitting close behind her, whispered a warning to her daughter. Jaykit’s ears briefly flattened before she looked back to Lionleap. She couldn’t decide if the gnawing anxiety of what she thought she saw was worse than the sleepiness or not, but regardless she could barely pay attention.

Lionleap, Nightpaw, Honeygaze and Mossflower all spoke of tales and stories from their apprenticeships or their mentorships. Lionleap had, after some subtle hurrying from Smokestar, told his tale of when Dustwhisker, Lightningtail and Thunderheart, as apprentices, took down an eagle after getting trapped by it in a meadow.

Nightpaw told a tale of getting beaten down by a powerful trout and returning to camp empty-pawed.

Honeygaze spoke of her adventures with Darkmask as an apprentice, including a warning tale of balancing free-time with training, regardless of how eager your apprentice is to learn.

Mossflower spoke of the importance of allowing your apprentice to be independent of you as a mentor, including letting them take their own initiative - and threw in an extra tale about the warrior code. Jaykit had started daydreaming again as Mossflower started on about why “a warrior needn’t kill to win their battles,” a tale she had heard several times in the nursery.

“Alright, alright…” Smokestar said as Mossflower returned to Darkmask and her children. “Now, I believe it's time for the main event.” Jaykit tried not to sigh in relief, and she felt her friends shuffle their paws with excitement. A few cats had now picked up some branches, rattling them excitedly but a wave of Flamefoot’s tail silenced them.

“Now then...Brightkit, step forward,” Smokestar began, Amberheart was already at the base of the tree, her gaze soft and reassuring to a nervous-looking Brightkit. “You, along with your nursery-mates, have finally reached six moons of age and can become apprentices. Your journey may be longer than that of a warrior apprentice, but just as worthwhile, so I am sure under the mentorship of Amberheart-” she paused and dipped his head respectfully in the direction of the medicine cat, “you will become a wise and knowledgeable medicine cat, Brightpaw.” Cheers from the crowd erupted, but Jaykit made sure her voice was the loudest as the crowd chanted his name. He quickly touched noses with Amberheart and moved to the side. The crowd settled again, and now that they were so close to finally being apprenticed Jaykit couldn’t help but shiver in excitement.

“Newtkit, Fireflykit, Orchidkit and Jaykit, please step forward.” the kits did so, standing proud and tall. Newtkit was shifting from paw to paw excitedly, Fireflykit tried to look calm but her forepaws were tapping on the ground excitedly. Orchidkit was practically glowing with excitement and Jaypaw couldn’t stop looking between her parents and her brother, soaking up their proud expressions.

“Orchidkit,” Orchidkit’s ears swivelled to focus on Smokestar, and Newtkit used a paw to move Orchidkit’s head until she was looking directly at the leader. “From now until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Orchidpaw, and your mentor will be Lionleap.” Lionleap seemed surprised at being selected, but his expression soon changed to excitement and joy. He joined Orchidkit’s side, leaving whispers of congratulations and support from his family and friends in his wake. “Lionleap, As a young warrior, you briefly went blind due to poison, and while any cat would've respected a decision to stay in the medicine den or take light duties while you waited for your eyesight to return you instead blew away all my expectations. You developed numerous techniques for hunting, fighting and even fishing that you never needed your eyes for. It is, for this reason, I believe Orchidpaw would benefit from your mentorship, and that the techniques you pass down to her will benefit this clan for generations to come. You are a good, strong warrior, and I have nothing but faith in you, and how you will guide Orchidpaw in the moons to pass.” Lionleap touched noses with Orchidpaw, guiding her to the side of the crowd next to Amberheart and Brightpaw. Brightpaw gave a quick lick to Orchidpaw’s shoulder, and the two leaned against each other happily.

“Newtkit,” Newtkit practically lept forward, their chest fur puffed out in pride. “As of today, you will be known as Newtpaw until you receive your full warrior name. Thunderheart,” Thunderheart seemed to almost jump in surprise, quickly moving forward to stand beside Newtpaw. The pair shared a look before looking back to their leader. "You are ready to take an apprentice. Badgerfur dedicated his time to teaching you and passed on to you many important skills. Your tenacity but also your sense of order and dedication to the life of a warrior will make you an excellent mentor for uh," Smokestar glanced at Newtkit briefly "such a _strong-willed_ and _energetic_ apprentice." Smokestar stifled a chuckle but the comment seemed to go right over the excited kit’s head. The rest of the crowd let out some muffled laughter, with Darkmask nudging Robinbelly playfully. Thunderheart and Newtpaw briefly touched noses and moved away to give room for the next apprentice.

“Fireflykit,” Fireflykit seemed calm, stepping forward and standing proudly, her tail held high. _She’s so confident…_ Jaykit thought, glancing behind her towards the crowd briefly. Fireflypaw had always been so excited to be a warrior, a leader, and their games always ended up with Fireflypaw as the leader of LeopardClan. _I hope she isn’t too disappointed if she doesn’t get Flamefoot or Smokestar as a mentor…_ Jaykit couldn’t imagine wanting a high-rank like that as a mentor, _it’d be so much pressure!_ “Ivyfrost,” Jaykit had been so lost in thought she’d missed the rest of what Smokestar had said, “you have already trained an apprentice,” Smokestar dipped his head towards Russetclaw, “and I know your experience, along with your boundless courage and skill, will help shape Fireflypaw into an excellent Warrior in the future, and hopefully an excellent mentor in the future as well.” Fireflypaw and Ivyfrost touched noses, and moved to join the others. Only Jaykit was left now.


End file.
